1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer information technology, and more particularly, to a method and a system for automatically diagnosing disability of computer peripheral devices that can be applied on a computer platform for providing a function of automatically diagnosing disability of the peripheral devices to the computer platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) is a bus architecture commonly adopted on a computer platform, which is used for externally connecting a CPU of the computer platform to various peripheral devices, such as a screen display, a hard disk device, an optical disc drive, and a network switcher, such that the CPU can perform data communication with the peripheral devices.
The computer platform under the PCI bus architecture usually adopts an IRQ (Interrupt Request) interrupt processing technology, such that each PCI peripheral device can send an IRQ message to make the CPU interrupt the currently executed operation when the data communication is needed, thereby the CPU is shifted to execute the process requested by the peripheral device.
However, in actual applications, the PCI peripheral device may operate abnormally after being installed onto the computer platform due to setting errors of configuration, control parameters, flags, or conflicts thereof. One solution to this problem is to use a hardware circuit to conduct an interrupt simulation by maintenance personnel, so as to determine whether errors exist in configuration parameter setting values of the disabled PCI peripheral devices and the current setting values of relevant control parameters and flags in the relevant control unit (including the CPU, BIOS, and south bridge chip) one by one by eyes. However, the disadvantage of this method is a waste of time and labor and has no efficiency.